SERENO
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Continuación del Fic "PELIGROSA" Sesshomaru se encuentra pensativo con lo sucedido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, e indaga por que Rin actuó de tal manera.


" **SERENO"**

 **Continuación de Peligorsa.**

Este fic fue creado con el fin de entretener no tengo por objeto lucrar con los personajes de la maravillosa Rumiko Sensei.

Dedicado a Guest, serena tsukino chiba, marysanty899 y a youkai de luna muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Era inconcebible, incluso surrealista, a Sesshomaru le parecía increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El Lord de ojos como el oro se encontraba sentado en el porche de su castillo puramente estilo japonés en el Segoku jidai, observaba atentamente el majestuoso estanque frente a él.

Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de su cuñada, o será que la miko ya tenía la habilidad de ocultarse.

-¡Vaya cuñado! ¿No puedes dormir?- dijo Kagome, pero Sesshomaru no contesto.

-La verdad es que Rin nos sorprendió a todos hoy, no esperábamos que actuaras así, pero… la verdad tampoco esperábamos que tú lo hicieras como sucedió hace rato.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru ahora intrigado.

-Fueron bastantes "detalles". ¿Quieres que te los enumere?- dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido- Bien, punto número uno, ¿Por qué ibas a permitir que esa tal Nimue te besara? Dos ¿Por qué Rin no estaba a tu lado recibiendo a los invitados como le correspondía? Y tres ¿Cuándo entrenaste a Rin con el Colmillo explosivo?-termino rematando en su pose con los brazos en jarras.

En ese preciso momento Sesshomaru volvió su mirada a la mujer que tenía frente a él, y fue cuando el entendió a su padre y a su estúpido medio hermano, tanto Kagome como Rin tenían un aura similar, eran amables y cariñosas, tan iluminadas, no podía entender como los tres habían sucumbido ante ellas, él había tomado a Rin, consiente de tener más dudas que certezas, sabía que Rin lo adoraba pero el día de hoy en la recepción que organizaron tanto su madre como Rin, esta había dejado en claro su lado posesivo, incluso hasta macabro. Él había presenciado incontables veces las ocasiones en que Inuyasha le tocaba tragar tierra víctima del hechizo que tenía el collar y que controlaba la mujer frente a él. Pero sea cual fuese la situación Rin nunca perdía esa dulce sonrisa.

Para su satisfacción pudo observar a una Rin distinta, aquella que defiende lo que considera como suyo, así que ella consideraba que él le pertenecía, y estaba claro, la devoción que sentía por ella desde niña no mermo cuando creció. Pero esa mirada al empuñar el Colmillo Explosivo, la furia de sus ojos y el fuego que emanaba de ella, lo hizo sentir temor y no sabía exactamente porque, aun así su semblante siempre estoico permaneció sereno, aunque quizás la represalias hacia su persona no fueron tan "peligrosas" como el suponía. Sabía que había sido un error no apartarse de Nimue pero como jamás había sido objeto de celos que realmente le importaran, ya otras demonizas se habían entregado a batallas realmente encarnizadas por su atención y el simplemente las ignoraba. Lo que más les sorprendía a propios y a extraños del castillo es que el Lord permitiera tan osadía por parte de un humano, estaba dicho y quedo claro quien mandaba en el Reino, pero en su hogar Rin se encargó de hacérselo saber a él al clan de Inuyasha y a todos los presentes en especial a Nimue.

-¿Sabes Sesshomaru?- dijo Kagome sentándose a un costado de su cuñado- Rin siempre ha estado enamorada de ti- dijo llamando la atención del youkai- Si, ella siempre me contaba la historia de cuando se conocieron, como fue el que le preguntaste que le había ocurrido cuando la golpearon y como rechazabas la comida que te ofrecía. ¿Sabías que lo que ella te llevaba de comer a ti era lo único que tenía?

-No, no lo sabía- dijo el Lord ahora desconcertado.

-¿Sabías que cuando la atacaron los lobos ella que no podía hablar, dice que te llamo con el pensamiento, que en su pensamiento te visualizo pues no sabía cómo te llamabas?

Fue el turno de Sesshomaru de fruncir el ceño, en ese momento se había revelado algo, no fue la sangre de Rin la que impregno sus fosas nasales, fue ese llamado, la voz dentro de su cabeza que gritaba por auxilio, es voz desconocida para el en ese entonces, no fue un experimento con Colmillo Sagrado el acto de salvar la vida de Rin, él ya había experimentado en Jaken.

-Además siempre ha dicho que eres una persona increíblemente amable y cariñosa- dijo esto sonriendo.

-Si le preguntas en este instante a ella te va a decir que soy lo peor.

-Sesshomaru creo que deberías hablar con ella, y no estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, esta celosa, porque no hiciste nada para retirarte de Nimue.

-Iba a retirarla, pero Rin fue más rápida que yo- dijo sin más.

-Lo malo es lo que Rin vio-

Sesshomaru estaba cansado y como nunca antes en su vida quería dormir y olvidarse de todo mundo. Pero eso solo ocurría cuando al cobijo de la oscuridad acurrucaba en sus brazos para dormir a la joven que estaba en su habitación, la habitación que nunca imagino compartir con alguien.

-Ve y mímala, hazle sentir que no tiene de que preocuparse por el hecho de que demonizas hermosas te anden revoloteando para seducirte. Me retiro a descansar que hoy fue un día de locos. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- fue entonces cuando Kagome vio un futon enrollado y una almohada.

Si, el Gran Demonio, Amo y Señor de las tierras del Oeste, Príncipe de los Youkai, heredero de la Dinastía Inu, el temible y aterrador Sesshomaru había sido mandado a dormir a la "sala de té" por su mujer.


End file.
